


Out in the Darkness

by Aurora_Lua



Series: Cloaked in Shadow [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, BayoJeanne Week 2020, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, basically a whole lotta smut and angst, basically they're sorta kinda together but not quite, little bit of pillow talk, sad fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: "See the clouds rolling in, and we know what they'll bring, and the fears crawling down your spine; calling your name, it's calling your name"Sometimes, the darkness reveals more than it conceals. Written as part of the "shadow" prompt for BayoJeanne Week 2020.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Cloaked in Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Out in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I actually wrote something!
> 
> No, but, I've been working on this fic on and off for some time (r.e. since November last year), so when BayoJeanne week 2020 happened, I decided to finish this up for the "shadow" prompt. It's my first full smutfic, though, knowing me, it's smut with a massive dose of angst. The title (and quote) is kinda derived from "Out of the Darkness" by My Indigo (Sharon den Adel's solo project) which honestly, I'd recommend listening to after reading this fic.

_See the clouds rolling in, and we know what they'll bring, and the fears crawling down your spine; calling your name, it's calling your name..._

_-"Out of the Darkness", My Indigo_

The full moon overhead Crescent Valley gleamed across the plains, bone-dry from the midsummer heat. Save for a few dry awns, the valley had shrivelled to a mere deadland, the moonglow casting shadows along empty riverbeds, and disrepaired watch-towers. A few daring crows made their passages searching for food, the less bold resigned to settle on withered tree branches, overlooking the ruins.

A stray hand grabbed at the wall behind her, scrabbling at fissures in the stone work. Tiny, high-pitched moans passed across her lips, the other hand pressing her partner’s head between her legs, grinding in rhythm with her tongue. She herself groaned into her clitoris, every flick and dart pushing her closer to the edge, her fingernails dug into her rouge and saliva-stained buttocks for steadiness.

Only a semi-audible 'fuck...' wheezed from her throat as she climaxed, legs buckling at either side of her. Her right arm dropped, limp, the other hand lingering at the back of her beloved’s head. She stroked the limp strands of her hair, her warm breath still brushing against her clitoris.

Her partner reached up between her legs.

'Had enough, my sweet heiress?’ she purred. ‘Sounds like it.'

'Cereza... my dear, sweet Cereza... you know I can never get enough of you...'

She met her face up with hers once again, kissing her. A faint taste of her arousal lingered on her lips, warm, silken.

'You know, Jeanne,' she said, running her fingers through her dampened black hair, ‘the way you moan for me, you wouldn’t think that you’d be facing the elite of the clan anytime soon.’

‘Hah,’ Jeanne scoffed. ‘It’s merely ceremony. When I am Elder, you know I’d do away with such a frivolous... show of status.’

'It's tomorrow, isn't it?' Cereza ran her hand up her thigh.

Jeanne grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away between her legs.

‘You've had your fun, my dear, sweet Cereza. Now it's my turn.'

Cereza nodded, parting her legs wide open.

Jeanne’s hand reached between her thighs, massaging and pinching at her skin. Cereza groaned at her touch, her other hand trailing towards her bosom. She caught her nipple, squeezing the beast inward, teeth nibbling along her neck.

‘Mmmph...’ she sighed, her arms now wrapped around Jeanne’s back. ‘I hope by me fucking you hasn’t given you an... adverse affect on your performance...’

She let out a small laugh. ‘But of course not. The times the two of us have spent sparring together...’ She trailed her kisses along her collarbone. ‘As if any one of them would notice...’

‘The purification ritual before the battle...’ she said, alluding to when Jeanne was to be... _inspected_ before the Elder. 'Won't _she_ notice this?' She poked at the pinkered bruises across her shoulder.

'Most likely.' She smirked, thumb pressing down hard on her nipple.

'And let her.'

Jeanne sunk her teeth into her breast. At the same time, she reached her free hand past her thighs, catching her hood between her fingers.

Cereza leaned her head back, emitting a deep groan from her throat, as Jeanne rubbed forefinger and thumb against her clit; the rest of her digits teasing at her folds. Stabilising herself, she clawed one hand onto the cracked tile beneath her, the other tugging at various strands of her long, platinum hair.

‘It’ll be hard... to see you as anything but... the Heiress...’

Jeanne hummed against her breast, fingers slicking along her folds, drawing out long, staggered moans from her.

‘I remember... the two of us... as children... the days we’d spend out here... in the wilderness...’ She brushed her hair out of her face. ‘You... me... Charles... and Cheshire...’

Cereza winced as Jeanne began to insert her forefinger inside her.

‘The first time... I kissed you... The first night we...’

‘Yes...’ Jeanne said, drawing a long lick against her nipple.

‘I guess... continuing the bloodline... you’ll...’

‘What do you mean by that...?’ she murmured against her breast.

‘You’ll... you’ll want nothing to do with me anymore...’

Jeanne released her nipple from her grip.

'Now, why would you say that, my dear...?’

‘Well... I- I... What I meant was... I thought... because...’

She sniffled, turning her gaze away from Jeanne.

‘I’m afraid that you’ll leave me,’ she whispered, ‘that you’ll have nothing to do with me when you become the Elder. That you’ll abandon me because-’

She wiped the budding tears in her eyes.

‘Oh... Cereza... Cereza...’ Jeanne cupped her free hand on her cheek. ‘Look at me, Cereza.’

She turned her face towards her own.

‘I’d never abandon you, not to this cruel, horrible- Our Clan laws... Our Clan laws are unfair. To make you feel this way... I swear, I’d do anything to make you- no, the Elders see that...’

Cereza’s tears flowed down her cheek, gazing into Jeanne’s eyes.

‘I swear. I won’t ever leave you behind. I won’t let that happen. You’re my best friend.’

She planted a kiss on her forehead.

‘I promise.’

Cereza reached for Jeanne’s hand, and pulled it towards her folds.

‘Please...’ she begged.

She dipped her fingers into her, resting her head on her neck.

Jeanne, positioning her digits in the right place, inserted her fingers inside; slow, then rapid, gaining traction as Cereza’s breaths became ragged. Her toes curled, pressing Jeanne’s back close to her heart. Her breaths turned into sighs, into moans, as if the entire valley could hear.

'Jeanne... Jeanne...' she whispered, each syllable an incantation. She clawed her nails deeper into her back, stifling her cries into the nook of her neck. 'Don't leave me...'

'I won't... I'd never... leave... my... best... friend... behind...'

Cereza's body shuddered as the last of her climax escaped her lungs. She released her nails from Jeanne’s back, sobbing into her shoulder. Her body shuddered against hers, letting those tears soak into her hair.

Jeanne slipped her fingers out inside of her. Cradling Cereza’s head, she leant back, slipping back down against the wall.

She rested into her bosom.

‘I...’ she began, amidst tears.

‘I know. I know that you’re...’

‘Yes...’ She whimpered. ‘They’d probably wouldn’t want you to have anything to do with me. You’d be married off, and -’

‘Cereza, my dear, you know that someone would want you. I want you. You’ve my best friend.'

Cereza kissed her breastbone.

‘But then... they’d never accept me.’ She rubbed her eyelid. ‘Unless... we were... I was your... If were to... remain like this.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Fucking around... While you and your consort... I’d be your... mistress?'

Jeanne scoffed. 'As if I'd reduce my best friend to nothing but a harlot,' stroking Cereza's long locks.

'Maybe... if the elders could agree to it, I could give your mummy a pardon. You could be a proper member of the clan. Maybe, then...'

'You'd marry me?'

‘Marry?’

‘Well, I mean... if you’d have me, as your consort. Imagine, me, at your side, looking pretty, the power behind the throne... I could be your live-in harlot, producing heir, after heir, after heir. By Sheba, you could have as many harlots as you’d want, and you’d still return to me.’

The two of them laughed.

‘Cereza...! Even if you were my “live-in harlot”, I’d still be loyal to you!’

Cereza giggled into Jeanne’s chest.

'I've given you much patronage already,' she said, running her fingers down her abdomen, 'your majesty.'

‘Indeed you have. By the time I am Elder, I swear... I won’t ever leave you behind. Ever.’

Cereza peered up against her breast.

‘Promise?’

‘Yes...’

She kissed the top of her forehead.

'I promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda figured Bayo/Cereza would be a bit more emotional and prone to tears prior to her sealing, considering this takes place before the events of the game. Jeanne is as brash as ever, considering the amount of fucks she'd give about the Elder noticing the various hickeys smattered along her body.
> 
> But yeah, hopefully this fic satisfied everyone who read it! Been on my mind for a while to write some stuff for my fabu gay witches; I mean, I work real slow, so this has been a labour of love for me. Stay safe, people, and have fun, wherever y'all are!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877973) by [Aurora_Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua)




End file.
